Day 5: Changes
At the Round Room Impmon: What! I can't do it! You can't make me get rid of them! Shurimon: It's an order. Why do you hesitate? You, who has been ruthless towards those who turned their backs of the Organization Digimon. Impmon: But it's not like that! But They didn't betray us. They CAN'T come back! Shurimon: If they doesn't return, you know what must do. Or you will face the consequences. Then Shurimon aim his weapon to Impmon, and he miss Then Apocalymon stopped him, and then he use energy to hurt him Impmon: So you will turned my data into a Dusk? (Sigh) Fine. I'll do it! If that's what you want. Back to Hawkmon He is falling with his friends, Veemon and Dorumom and then he wake up, and he know it was a dream Hawkmon: What a Nightmare. But which parts were the dream? He went to the Usual Spot Gabumon: Only three days left for summer vacation, so don't even mention that assignment! Biyomon: But we agreed wed get it finished today. Veemon: Yesterday. Me, Hawkmon and Dorumon fell of the school tower, haven't we? Gomamon: You wouldn't be here if you did. Armadillomon: And even though, that was close. Palmon: Stop changing the Subject.! Gabumon: (Sigh) Okay! You win. We'll do the homework. To do our independence study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic? Veemon: Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams and the guys in white... Gabumon: We don't want to hear about that. Veemon: How come? Gabumon: You know, things have been Strange with you, Hawkmon and Dorumon and the town since the photos were stolen, right? Tentomon: And tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been going on. Palmon: Lots of Digimon are helping out. Hawkmon: All that for us? I go get some ice cream! He left 1 Hours later They got ice creams Tentomon: There's this strange rumour going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Downtown Station? We use' em all the time, without even thinking about it. But- and this is the strange part- the steps count different going up and down! Gatomon: You sure!? Gomamon: And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like... the seven wonders of Digital Twilight Town. Gabumon: We should search those for our school project! Gomamon, Tentomon, you're a genius! Tentomon: There might be other rumours going around, too. Let's find them! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders.... Gabumon: Me, Patamon, Biyomon, Wormmon, Armadillomon and Palmon will go find some new rumours! Come on! Gomamon: That leave, me and your guys. Let's try the train first. To the station! They went to the station Tentomon: The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonder's begin! The others are here Gatomon: Did you all find some rumours yet? Palmon: Nothing on Market Street. Gatomon: You guys think you're gonna find them. We're going to find them before you. Patamon: Gabumon, It's not a race. Gabumon: Well then, it's was. Veemon: Come on, let's go! They went to the Train and they shine their Crystal, except Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon's crystal s is gone, after that they arrived Gabumon: Guys, hurry! They look at the Stairs Hawkmon: Hmm, aren't these the steps that you told me. The ones that count different going up and down? Gomamon: Well... actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but... Veemon: Why? Tentomon: Gazimon's goon is one who counted. He's like "Every time I count, it's different, OKAY? Ha ha ha ha! Dorumon: So he counted wrong? Hamton nodded means Yes Hawkmon: This one we know it's not true. Gatomon: Look, there's no worried. Veemon went off to find Seven Wonder and he look at the Wall and saw a Ball come out, he went after it and there are many balls come out from the Wall, so he stop it and then theirfriends show up Tentomon: Oh, Veemon. It's just you. Gatomon: Were you to one who throw that ball out of nowhere? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally started us. Gomamon: Hey, I got it! This explain one of the seven wonders! They left to find one, Dorumon went to the Tunnel and saw Shard Dorumon: Shard? He saw a Clone of Shard, so he's fighting them and then the Real Shard has appeared Shard: What that you, Dorumon Oh, did you need this, Dorumon? (He show him his club) Planning on getting in some practice, I think. Dorumon: Er, no, it's just that... there were so many of you... Shard: What? So... many of me? I don't understand. Anyway, I'm done with this, Veemon. You can take some time. He left and he's Friends are here Tentomon: So the mystery voice was just Shard practicing. Dorumon: Guys, there were a whole bunch of Shard clones here just a minute ago... They didn't know that Shard has turned into a Dusk, so they went off to find the next rumour, Hawkmon is looking at the Fountain, and then he's Reflection is passing through him, and then it's going to fight him, and he Defeated it. And then he collapsed, and he's friend shows up All: Hawkmon! He get up Gomamon: Are you alright Hawkmon: Yes. They look at the Fountain Gomamon: Now that's spooky! I though I saw someone. But it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of those seven wonders! They left to find another wonder Hawkmon: Another me? I guess this Reflection is messing up my head. He left and he saw a Bag moving, he tried to stop and he did it and then saw something crawl out Hawkmon: Whoa It was just a Child Digmon, then he's Friends are here Gatomon: Oh, it was just a Digimon Did you let it out of the sack, Hawkmon? Hawkmon: Yes. Tentomon: This explain one of the seven wonder. They didn't notice that the Digimon has turned into a Dusk They left and went back to the town Veemon: You know, that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful. Tentomon: I know, but don't say another word. But this next one is gonna be really great! Wonder number six! Gabumon: We got another one! Biyomon: The ghost train mystery! Gomamon: Everybody knows that. Gabumon Well, I haven't. Did you find out where the train run? Palmon: You can see it from the sunset hill. They all went to the hills Tentomon: If the rumours are true, it will be here any minute. Gomamon: For they say the train is empty. No driver. No conductor. No passenger... NO RETURN. They are waiting for the train Biyomon: We have to wait for the beach next year. Plucky: Yep, we better get job the second vacation starts ?????: Good afternoon, Rookies. It was Gazimon Gazimon: What are you doing out here? Gomamon: What do you care? Gazimon: I didn't. Tell me anyway. Wormmon: We are waiting for the Ghost Train. Gazimon: Waiting for the Ghost Train! (Laugh) Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon is looking Angry at him Gazimon: Why does looking at you always tired me out. Veemon: Don't know. Maybe it's destiny. Gazimon: Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel ccooperate with destiny. Gabumon: When you ever have to cooperated with anything? He left Gatomon: Gazimon! Gazimon: I know, tomorrow! Veemon: Look! Hawkmon: There it is! Dorumon: I knew it! They saw the Ghost Train Veemon: It's really true... And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right? They don't know Hawkmon: Then it's real? Let's go to the station! They went back to the Train Station Dorumon Let's go in. But Gabumon, Wormmon and Gatomon stop them Veemon: What now? Gabumon: You three are going to fell off. They look back and find out the Train is gone Hawkmon: What? Announcer: The train will be arriving shortly. The train has appeared Gatomon: Come on, let's go home. Dorumon: A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right? Tentomon: Let's go. Veemon: Right!? Gabumon: (Grunt) Come on, we have to go home! They went back home Gabumon: Well, we finish it. The rumours are pathetic. End of story. Biyomon: We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did. Hawkmon: You know, we forgot one. The seventh wonder. Gabumon: Why!? This is one is gonna be pathetic. Veemon: Okay. Me, Hawkmon and Dorumom will find out, Tentomon? Gabumon: Good luck with that. Biyomon: Boys? Tentomon: (Sigh) It's at the Huanted Mansion. They went off to find the Huanted Mansion and they found it ????: You know Something. All: Whoa! It was Tentomon And Gomamon Tentomon: We were gonna check out the mansion tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place. Veemon: Okay? They look at the Old Mansion Gomamon Even Gazimon's gang is gonna help. Veemon: Huh? Why them? Tentomon: That's right. Gabumon, asked him to. Dorumon: So what are we lookin' for? Gomamon: Well, they saw there's three Boys who appears at the second floor window... even though no one's live here for years... They looking at the window And then they're in the White Room and saw all the Drawing Taiga: Veemon... Yuuya: Hawkmon... Nikorai: Dorumon... Veemon: Taiga? Nikorai: Nikorai? Hawkmon: Yuuya? Veemon: This is us... and Impmon's here too. Taiga: You ARE Best Friends to him... Veemon: Okay, that's very funny. Yuuya: Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are? Hawkmon: No one knows us better then us. Nikorai: Yeah. Dorumon: But... I don't get what's been happening lately. He saw a Drawing of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon and his friends Taiga: You know those eight, right? Veemon: That's right. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro even Whisper. They are from the dream. Taiga: About two years ago... some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Heart. But now... We're putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taking us along time, but pretty soon They will have all their memories again. The process has been affecting you, too, Veemon, Hawkmon, Dorumon. Dorumon: You mean the Dream? Yuuya: Yes. You three and them are connected. And... in order for them to become completely whole again... They needs you. Veemon: Us? Why us? Taiga: You hold the memories of what they are... They needs you, Veemon, Hawkmon, Dorumon. Veemon: Guys. Tell us, who are you? Dorumon: We are Hackers with power over Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories and those around them? Hawkmon: A Hacker? Yuuya: That's what DiZmon us? But we don't know why we have this power... We just did. I'm not ever sure there's a right way for us to use it. Hawkmon Well... We can't help you there. It's strange... Suddenly we feel like we don't know Yourself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about us? That we don't? Taiga: You.... you thre were a Nobodies Digimon that never supposed to exist, Buster. Veemon: What....? A Nobodies Digimon? How could you say something like that, even if there were true. Nikorai: We're sorry I guess Something..... really are better left unsaid. Back to them They is standing nothing Gomamon: Guys! Guys! Veemon: Huh? Tentomon: Did you see them? Hawkmon: Of course. Right there. They look at the Curtain Tentomon: Looks empty. It's just a curtain moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains. Dorumon: I think so. Well let's head back to the Usual Spot. Our friends are waiting. They went back to the Usual Spot Biyomon: Hey, you guys. How it go? Gomamon: Three boys from the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind. Palmon: I figured as much. The report's already done. Tentomon: Excellent! Gator: So, wanna go to find Gabumon? He's probably at the Tower of Digital Twilight Town. You know... we only have two more days together. Veemon: For what? Patamon: Summer Vacation. Veemon: Oh, right. They went to the Tower of Digital Twilight Town and Gabumon is eat the Ice Cream Gabumon: Tomorrow we search the town. Gomamon: Next Day's the fair. Gatomon: The last day of summer. Gabumon: Don't say it! It makes me hurt. Tentomon: Not if you explode from all that ice cream first. All: (Laugh) Meanwhile Lucemon: Why did you show them the train? DiZmon: Because they missed the trip to the beach. Lucemon: Well... that's almost kind of you. DiZmon: Now, what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in? Quartzmon: Of course.... the haze is clearing. DiZmon The same thing is happening to everyone who has ties to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Very soon, to them, they'll be like a good friend who's gone away for Years. They sit down their own chair Bagramon: We waited, and now we want to know. What is it that you want? DiZmon Revenge. Bagramon: Revenge? DiZmon: Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Taiga and his friends. They did a good job with Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, but it's high time they disappeared. Veemon and his friends isn't the only ones who was never meant to exist as a Nobodies. Take care of it, Quartzmon, Bagramon, Lucemon. Computer: Restoration at 97%